


Uthando lwaKho kimi

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Uthando lwaKho kimi

Lapho etshelwa ukuthi uJaime Lannister ekugcineni ungowakhe, wazizwa ecishe waneliseka ngokufana nesikhathi sokuqala amukelwa njengendlovukazi yawo wonke ama-Westeros: umvuthwandaba wokuziphindisela kwakhe wawusuzokwenzeka. Yize umfutho wakhe wokuqala wawungukuqeda impilo yale ndoda ngokushesha, akafuni ukunyakaza kwakhe kokuqala kusuka esihlalweni sobukhosi se-Iron, yize noma wonke umuntu kufanele aqaphele ukuthi umsolwa unecala, kwakudingeka ukuthi isigwebo sakhe sibe ngumphumela icala elilungile. Wayekweleta abantu bakubo futhi wayekweleta uTrion, owayemeluleke futhi emsebenzela kahle njengoba izindlela zabo zase ziqale ukuwela. Ngaphandle kokucasulwa wayebonakala ebambela umfowabo ngenxa yezizathu ezithile ezingaqondakali, wayebonakala nokuthi uyamkhathalela. Wayazi kangcono kunanoma ubani ukuthi ubudlelwane bezingane zakwakhe bungaba nzima kangakanani, futhi kulokho ayekwazi ngoTirion, wayenenkumbulo engcono ngobuhlobo bakhe noJaime kunalokho ayenakho ngeViserys.

Wayenokusola kakhulu kunalokho wayezimisele ukuvuma ngokubanjwa kwale ndoda. Eqinisweni, yena noma abantu bakhe babengenasici ngakho. Lannister wayevele ezinikele. Wayazi ukuthi wenqabile ukubalekela ukuhlala eduze kowesifazane olimele ongakwazi ukunyakaza futhi wacabanga ukuthi kungaba nguCersei Lannister, udadewabo kanye nomthandi wakhe. Kepha wayengeyena uCersei Lannister, futhi futhi wayengeyena uhlobo lowesifazane indoda ejwayelekile eyayizofaka ikhanda lakhe ikhanda. Akaze akhohliswe yindaba yokuthi lo wesifazane ungumbanjwa kaLannister. Ngemuva kokukhuluma nenkosi yakudala, kwacaca kuye ukuthi lokhu kwakungeyona into nje yokukhohlisa okuyisifiso sokuyivikela, kepha yize wayengasiqondi isizathu sokuthi iKinglayerer kungenzeka ibe nayo, akazange akholwe ukuthi kukhona ukungabaza okuyikho kuyo.

Kodwa-ke, lapho embona eguqa futhi encenga isidumbu sowesifazane ngokuzithoba, uDaenerys waphoqeleka ukuthi avume ukuthi le ndoda inothando oluthile lwentombazane.

Futhi mhlawumbe uDaenerys akazange amzonde kangako ngaleso sikhathi, ngoba wayechithe impilo yakhe yonke ephika ukuthi kungenzeka abenomusa kuleyo ndoda futhi wayemphuce ukuthi kungenzeka aqhubeke nokumzonda mahhala kwanoma yikuphi ukukhokhiswa unembeza, ngoba lapho impilo unikeze isifiso sokuthi anikele ezinyaweni zakhe, wazithola emhawukela.

Ukube wayesekwamukele ukufa kwentombazane futhi kwabonakala ukuthi uyayikhathalela, mhlawumbe into enhle kunazo zonke bekungaba ukuyishiya ngephutha; phela, bekungeke kumthathe isikhathi eside ukuthi afe impela. Mhlawumbe kwakunonya ngokwengeziwe ukubhekana naye esimweni esidabukisayo lapho uLady Brienne azithola khona. Noma mhlawumbe ukubanikeza imizuzu embalwa yokugcina bekuyisenzo somusa. Wacabanga ukuthi konke kuzoncika ekujuleni kwemizwa yakhe.

Ngakho-ke lapho etshela le ndoda ukuthi uyaphila kodwa ezimweni ezinzima kakhulu, wayengaqinisekile ukuthi ngabe wayekwenza lokho ukumjezisa noma ukumbonisa ukuthobeka. Kodwa-ke, bekufanele akwamukele ukuthi isimo sakhe ngosuku lokugcina lokuqulwa kwecala lakhe sithuthuke kakhulu, wabeka eceleni isimo sengqondo sokukhohlisa, wanaka okushiwoyo futhi waze wafika lapho wenza izincazelo ezimbalwa, yize ayengakhombisi intshisekelo yokuzivikela futhi wenqabile ukukhuluma ngokufa kuka-Aerys.

Phezu kwayo yonke imiphumela yokuqulwa kwecala, kwakuyilokho wonke umuntu owayelindele: wagwetshwa intambo lapho etholakala enecala lohlu olude lobugebengu uDaenerys kuphela angaqiniseka ngabambalwa ngalo. Ngeshwa noma ngenhlanhla, ukushona kukayise, ukuzama ukubulala umfana uStark kanye nokukhaphela esihlalweni sobukhosi ngokuba nobudlelwano obungekho emthethweni noserver Cersei Lannister, kwanele ukumenza wakhokha ngempilo yakhe.

Akazange ngisho nokugcwala lapho umusho umiswa, wamane wavuma ngekhanda kancane njengobufakazi bokuthi uzwile. Akazange acele isihe, futhi akazange abonakale esaba, wamane wacela, waphinda futhi wakhombisa ukuthobeka nokuziphatha okuhle, ukuthi uvunyelwe ukubona uLady Brienne okokugcina. Futhi yena, futhi engazi ukuthi kungani, wavuma.

Mhlawumbe le ndaba ayizwile mayelana nokujaha kwentombazane yaba nomthelela. Wabona umzimba wakhe umncane futhi ushaywe kanjena, ubone emehlweni akhe ukukhungatheka komzabalazo oqhubekayo wokuchaza amagama onke, ukwenza ukunyakaza okuncane. Ukuqonda ukuthi wayezivumela ukuba zife ekholwa ukuthi indoda ayithandayo kungenzeka ukuthi isifile futhi. Kwakunosizi olukhulu ebusweni bakhe obungemakhwapheni, emehlweni akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, kangangokuba wahluleka ukwenqaba isicelo sikaLannister. Ubuye wavuma ukufihla le ntombazane ukuthi isigwebo sesidlulile futhi wavumela uLannister ukuthi azihlanze ukuze abukeke phambi kwakhe.

Ngaphambi kokumngenisa, inkosi yamchazela ngesimo okwakukhona lona wesifazane: yahluleka ukukhipha igama elivumelanayo, izindebe zakhe zaphunyuka kuphela ama-syllables okuyiwo ngaphandle komqondo, futhi ukunyakaza kwakhe kwakubumbene, kunqunyelwe futhi kungathi shu. wayebonakala ukuthi uyazi ukuthi kwenzekani ngakuye. Babengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi isimo sakhe sihlala njalo, futhi wenqaba nokudla. Wayenobuthakathaka kakhulu ukuthi uma eqhubeka kanjena wayengeke aphile ngaphezu kwezinsuku ezimbalwa.

ULannister uvele wanikina ikhanda, egqolozele umnyango ongemuva kukaLady Brienne, kubukeka sengathi akabange esanaka inkosi, ezimisele ngokumsusa maqede angene egumbini. Lapho inkosi iqeda incazelo yayo yamnika ukubukeka okude nokujulile ngaphambi kokuhlebeza ukubabaza nokungabaza kodwa ukubonga okuqotho.

Wayeyindoda ebukekayo impela, futhi ngaleso sikhathi, ngaphandle kobuhlakani bakhe bokuzikhukhumeza, amehlo akhe akhombisa ukukhanya okukhanyayo, okwakungavusa ukuzwela kukaDaenerys. Umbulali kayise wayezobulawa ngesonto elilodwa futhi ngasizathu simbe wazithola ekhombisa isihe.

Ngaphambi kokuthi ewele umnyango wammisa.


End file.
